


Figurative Piece of Old Gum

by Hoi_it_tem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Lucid Dreaming, Gen, Juggalos, Mind Rape, more coming - Freeform, potential OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoi_it_tem/pseuds/Hoi_it_tem
Summary: In which Gamzee does a different approach to de-rail Johns mental stability.It doesn't work.(kind of.)
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 3





	Figurative Piece of Old Gum

**Author's Note:**

> sup I did a thing

Your name is GAMZEE. You had interests, but you decided to forego them in the name of the **True Mirthful Messiah**. You realized you were probably in a doomed timeline when you saw the computer room. You _were_ going to go to sleep since there wasn't really anything else to do, but... you _did_ have an idea. You were going to doom the timeline even further by imprinting upon the John human to doom their session as well. You pulled up his tab and set it to when he is about four sweeps old.

In hindsight, you should've realized the timeline _wasn't_ doomed when you were able to do that.

==>

Your name is JOHN, and you are currently trying to lucid dream! (Well, technically you are trying to get sleep paralysis, _then_ lucid dream, but whatever. Earlier you saw a website about how to control your dreams and thought you'd try it! You honestly didn't know 30 minutes could feel like hours, or how you had lasted this long without scratching yourself, but your'e pretty hopeful. 

After what felt like an eternity, the itching ceased. You wait for a bit and then try to move your limbs.

When you can't, you get giddy. You're gonna be able to control your dreams!

...

...

...

crap.

You can't remember _how_ to enter the lucid dream. You start to panic- The website said R.E.M. sleep lasted up to 90 minutes, and you don't even know if paralysis stops by then! From what you read, sleep paralysis demons are terrifying to _adults_! You're only nine!

You try to calm down and close your eyes. If it's in your head, you can just calm down and it'll go away wait why is there honking-

~~hello motherfucker~~

**The frick!?**


End file.
